A Link to Remember
by Irish rose girl
Summary: Ok, so the evening was a disaster at best, but at least Aoi seemed to have fun and at the end of the day, to Yusaku at least, that counted for more than any info he could have gathered on Sol Tech. WARNING: a teensy, weensy, tad bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh Vrains or A Walk To Remember**

 **Note this takes place after episode 7 but Aoi wasn't brainwashed and for those of you who don't know this is more based off of scenes from the book A walk To Remember, that isn't in the movie. Ogph FYI, yusaku is teensy-weensy occ**

* * *

To say Tenjoin-Sensei, the headmistress of the prestigious Den Academy, was frustrated was an understatement. Maybe it was the fact that the green eyed student in front of her, who was on scholarship, by the way, was failing to grasp the situation at hand. Or maybe it was because she had put her career on the line for him and he acting far from grateful. Either way, he was causing her a massive headache.

See, Den Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in Japan and therefore one of _the_ _hardest_ to get into. Not only was there an entrance exam, which you needed 85 to just pass, an interview, two non-relative letters of recommendations, a resume, and a cover the letter/essay to go along with your academic statement. Also, if you bombed just one of these you pretty much bombed them all. Even Aoi Zaizen only got in by the skin of her teeth after bombing the interview and resume. Tenjoin thought the poor girl looked as though she would rather be anywhere else and was tempted to ask if anything was wrong, but the professionalism prevented her from doing so. Thank god Aoi managed to do so well in everything else. Plus being Akira Zaizen's sister didn't hurt either.

Scholarship students had it even tougher. Not only did they need to do really, _really_ well on the entrance examine, interview, letters of recommendations, resume, and cover letters/essays to go along with your academic statemen, but you also had to have some background in computer science/technologies. As Den Academy was such a prestigious school it was also very expensive school and they could only afford to give out so much in scholarship money. So only one student in each grade was able to get a full ride. For the tenth grade that was Yusaku Fujiki.

Fujiki-san wasn't the first choice the Den Academy wanted to offer the scholarship to. He slept through most of the entrance exams, but managed to get a 100 which was borderline unheard of, he tanked the interview by acting disinterested and giving one word answers, his letters of recommendations both mentioned how he, despite his grades, almost never participated in class and had an 'attitude problem', his resume was almost non-existent, and his cover letter was barely 3 paragraphs long when the standard was at minimum five paragraphs.

So why was admitted?

Well, the entrance exam counted for the most and... Tenjoin-Sensei saw potential in the boy. He reminded her of a boy she knew in high school, a goofball of sorts who didn't necessarily do that well academically, but had such Duel Monsters skills that he could rival those of Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba. While Fujiki-san didn't seem like the type of boy who would enjoy Duel Monsters he was way beyond he is years in regards woth his computer science skills and she did not want to see that potential go to a waste. Most of the public schools in Den City were complete shit and she doubted he was in a position to move to another city to attend a different computer science based school. So putting her two cents in, and her job on the line, she recommended Fujikii-san for the full scholarship. There was push back, A LOT of push back, but her word counted for more than anyone else's. So, long story short: Fujiki-san got the full scholarship and Tejoin-Sensei was on the fence with Den Citys board of private education, and at risk of becoming unemployed.

While she wasn't expecting a model pupil, Fujiki-san seemed to do nothing but cause trouble from the minute he stepped through the door of this school. "I take it you understand why your here Fujiki-san?" Tenjoin-Sensei asked, her gray eyes narrowed behind her glasses. School had barely started a little over a month ago and she was already receiving bad news about him from his teachers.

"Not really," Fujiki-san said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, according to not only one, but all of your teachers you have been skipping class on an almost daily basis. When you are in class you barely participate because you're sleeping. On the few occasions you are awake you do nothing but mouth off to your teachers and peers. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No," Yusaku said. "My grades are fine, in fact, I got an one- hundred on the first exam and I pass in all my assignments and I just joined the Duel Club. So whats the problem?"

"Yes, as an academic student your steller, but that only counts for 80 percent of your grade pulling your A+ down to a B-. Which is disappointing considering it is very easy to fix." Fujiki-san all but rolled his eyes at her. What was with this kid? Did he have no regard for his future? Because clearly he wasn't getting the message. "As this school is a highly regarded institution, future employers look to us for future recommendations. Therefore we not only teach students the hard, technical skills that you'll need for the work force but the soft ones too. And yours young man are beyond atrocious. Do you honestly think that a future employer will tolerate your coming in late, leaving whenever your feel like it, sleeping on this job, and being rude? " When it was clear he still wasn't getting the message Tenjoin pulled out the big one. "If this behavior continues I'll have no choice but to revoke your scholarship and give to someone who'll appreciate it. The boy's green eyes narrowed and he straighened up his back. Hn _that_ got his attention.

'Shit' Yusaku thought, he thought the headmisstress was going to give him a try harder pep talk he didn't think they would rrevoke. scholarship so soon. "Please, with all do respect Sensei, I am trying. In fact, I just joined the Duel Club and-."

"I am well aware of that, however, from what I can tell you barely stay and when your are there you are very rude and disinterested." Yusaku slumped in his seat, mentally cursing Noaki. "Now as an educator I have to ask, Is everything alright at home? I'm aware theres a situation in regards with your guardian and you sometimes living out of his vendors truck, but I hope you know that isn't your responsibility."

' Thats what you think.' Yusaku roared mentally. Just, who did this Sensei think she was. "Yes ma'am everything is just fine." Yusaku lied.

"Okay then. Now as we this is only the first time I have had to approach your about this issue I am willing to give you another chance. If you can improve your behavior by the end of the semester, and keep it up, I won't revoke your scholarship. If not not I will have no choice but to take it away and give it to someone more deserving. do you understand." Yusaku nodded and started to rise, but stopped when Tenjoin-Sensei raised her palm. She wasn't going let him off that easy.

* * *

 **"Haha, you have to attend some loser school dance or risk being expelled.** **Haha.** " Ignis laughed, as Yusaku left the office.

"Shut up it's your fault I'm in this position." The cotton-candied haired teen's perpetual glare depend. This was very frustrating. Not only did he have to go to and help at this stupid dance, but he also had to help set up and take down the stupid dance decorations, a whole weekend wasted that could be used to fight the Knights Hanoi.

 **"Hmph, no one forced you to catch me. school work does come first."** The creases on Yusaku's forehead depend. He knew that, he knew that more than anyone, but sometimes certain things took a greater priority and now he had to go to some stupid dance! He'd probably ended up serving punch or cleaning up the puke in the bathroom. From what he heard through the grape vine that was what male dance committee members without dates did. What was worse was that he knew Noaki would be there, because he, Noaki, told him, and ever since becoming Yusaku's friend had become his number-one priority he refused to Yusaku alone. Yusaku stopped for a second and took this in. Suddenly becoming a high school drop out seemed very appealing.

Sure, he could bring a date, but who would he ask? He hadn't bother to learn any of the girl's in his class names, let a lone talk to them. They were all intimidating with little groups and none of them ever seemed to fly solo. Their overly chatty nature, excessive make up, and Yusaku's attitude didn't mix well either. So his prospects were slim to none.

Except...

"I know that. but perhaps I can use this to my advantage..."

 **"What do you mean?"**

"If I ask Zaizen-san the evening wouldn't be a complete waste."

Believe it or not, the A.I was quite for two minuets. **"Hahaha. This isn't some badly written chick flick. What makes you think she'll go with you?"**

Good question. Why would she go with him? She obviously didn't trust him, and if their second interaction was any indication of how disastrous this evening could be then maybe he would be better up cleaning up puke. "I have to try. One it will give me an opportunity to talk to her. She won't be able to run away because girls wear heals to this things. Two, even if I don't end up talking to her about Sol Tech or Duel Monsters, at the very least it will be a chance gain her trust. Three, at the very least, those sucker for romance girls on the committee will let me off on my duties if they see me with her."

 **"Those are terrible reasons to ask a girl to a dance, even the second reason is sketchy considering the reasons behind it."** Yusaku marched forwardsucked his lips, truer words had never beeen said by thr A.I. He knew his reason were self serving at best,but he didn't want to hurt the girl either. **"...Don't you like her? as in, like-her,** **like-her, or do you just want her to get to Akira."**

His cheeks warmed, "Thats not important."

 **"Moron, it is important. Your reason should be 'One, I Like her. Two, she's cute and has a great ass and legs. Three, she has kick ass dueling skill which turn me-.'"**

Yusakus face burned. "Shut up, I never said-."

 **"Don't think I don't know your feelings. Even before your knew her identity. I saw how your looked at her, particularly her lower half. She was that cute, mysterous girl who didn't bother with annoying frivolities like most girls at this school. Or are your just that Daft?** **This dance could be** **bring a good opportunity for you to get your head out of your ass. "** Yusaku rolled his eyes **"Even if you don't get to first base, you could see if she is interested in the fighting the-."**

"Three reasons. One, it is too dangerous. Two, how can I do that without revealing who I am and how I know who she is. Three, What makes your think she'll work with me, even as Playmaker? Blue Angel herself said that she does care how many time we duel she won't stop until she is victorious." It wasn't that he was in denile of his feelings it was that just that some things took greater priority. The fact that she was that overdecorated charisma duelist, Blue Angel, was also MAJOR turn off. But... for all her flashiness, she was a competent duelist and really gave him a run for his money during their duel and he only won by the skin of his teeth. It made him want to get to know Aoi even more. Both as a duelist and as a girl.

Kusanagi even suggested that she _would_ be an a good asset in fighting the Knights of Hanoi, in more ways than one, so the A.I did have point. Either way, it was ask Aoi to the formal, or risk having to serve punch and then having to clean it up when it made it's appearance two hours later.

* * *

Yusaku got to school early hoping to catch Aoi before class, he didn't. Turns out Aoi didn't come into school until after lunch, probably still recovering from her duel, so that left him to only talk to her after the club meeting, much to his chagrin. He wanted to keep this as low key as possible and he certainly didn't want any from the duel club, especailly a certain green haired beaver-face, becoming a witness to what would the most awkward way to ask a girl to a dance. Not just for himself, he didn't want to embarrass Aoi either.

Part of Yusaku wondered if Aoi would even attend the club meeting today. She had taken a very hard fall during her duel.

Fortunately, or unfortunetlly, she was at the Duel club meeting, which was just a pointless debate on who had the better motive at Duelsit Kingdom. Joey Wheeler for his sister, Seto Kaiba for his brother, or Yugi Mouto for his grandpa. Of course, it ended in a pointless tie. As usual, Aoi didn't say anything, looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, just like him, and was pretty much just ignored. After the meeting, he waited until she left the room before approaching her.

"Uh, Zaizena-san wait up."Yusaku said, picking up his pace to catch up to her.

"Yes." She turned to face him, the afternoon light coming through the window. Catching her and illuminating her in a sort of heavenly glow that made her even more attractive than usual. Yusaku stopped, heart racing, and palm sweating. It didn't really help that her adorable brown eyes seemed even more doe-ier than usual.

"Uh, gorgeous weather we'er having, aren't we?"Yusaku knew this was a lame attempt at small talk but he had to start somewhere.

"I guess." Aoi glanced slightly outside at the lovley, yet not particularly gorgeous, day.

"I hear it is going to be like this all week."

"Uh-huh." Aoi nodded, eyebrow raised.

"Why I bet there isn't a cloud in the sky."

At first she didn't respond. Instead, she frowned slightly. "Fujiki-san you didn't stop me to talk thr weather did you? If you want something from me , a new deck or something, just ask." Yusaku's stomach dropped, it was now or never.

"Well, um, y'see uhh..."God, how did Noaki do this? Just randomly approach people and strike up a conversation."(Sigh) Look, I'll just come out and say it. The Freshman Formal is this Friday and I wanted to know if you were going?"

"Oh." Aoi's eyes widened as if she never heard of a school dance before. she then looked down for a second. ""Umm... no. I don't really have any plans for this Friday night." her arms crossed nervously against her chest.

"Well, if someone asked you, you would go?"

Aoi stalled for a minute, her eyes full of suspcion."I suppose. I'd have to ask my brother first though."

"In that case" Yusaku stalled, "I wanted to know...if you would... like to go... with me?" He could tell she was surprised, probably thinking that Noaki, or some other club member had sent him to 'scout the terain' to prevent any future embarrassment. She looked away for a second, biting her lips. Suddenly an unfamiliar feeling washed over Yusaku,making him reevaluate how he originally approached her. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up her brother during their second conversation.

She turned back to him and just as Yusaku read the word no on her pretty lips she asked the dreaded question."Why did you ask me? There are hundreds of girls at this school, why me?"

"I have three reasons" Yusaku just stopped for a second. Rearrangeing the his thoughts and reasons so that they actually appropriate and wouldn't scare Aoi off. "One, I am under obligation to thanks to my scholarship, to go and I don't want to be by myself all night . Two, I'm still new here,but out of all the people I have met, you fascinate me try most. You seem to have a lot going for you than just your wealth, unlike most of this school, and I want to get to know you. Three, out of all the girls at this school it seems your the least high maintenance. So what do you say Aoi? Want to sound the evening with me?" Funny that sounded a lot less perverted in his brain.

Aoi looked away and was quiet for a long time, then sighed, and uncrossesd her arms. "Ok, I'll go with you, but I have to ask my brother first."

"Really, oh thank you Zaizen-san." It took all of his inner will power not to take her in his arms and bear hug her, which may have been the better option then just awkwardly staring at her until she walked away.

Thank god he'd left Ignis in his shoe locker.

* * *

The light from the evening sun pooled though Aoi's bedroom window and made pretty geometric patterns on on her magenta carpet, but Aoi didn't notice. Instead she was receiving the lecture of her life, via Skype, from her brother about her latest exploits as Blue Angel. "I am very disappointed in you, Aoi, very!" Akira elevated the harshness in his voice, letting his sister know exactly how he felt about the little stunt she pulled. "Not only did you go behind my back and duel Playmaker, but you speed dueled. You could have gotten very hurt, or even died."

"I understand, Onii-sama." Aoi tried to keep still as silent, invisible tears fell down her face. No matter how light, or harsh Akira's reprimands were, his disappointment hurt her the most.

"Clearly you don't. Not only my posisiton is at stake, thanks to you, but the press is now up our ass even further. What do you have to say for yourself?" Akira hated being this strict with Aoi, but she had to know what she did was wrong,VERY WRONG.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama, I was only trying to catch Playmaker for you." Quick, short, bursts of breath came in between her words.

"I understand that and thank you, but there are many other ways of doing so that don't involve you risking your life. Now for going out and being so stupid", Aoi flinched at his harsh words,"I have no choice but to enforce consequences for your actions. Until you can show me that you can be responsible I am confiscating your deck, duel disk, and I'm blocking your Vrains account. If you can show me you can be more responsible I'll give them back to you." Aoi wasn't surprised with Akira's punishment, the only thing that surprised her was that he didn't do it sooner. It crushed her heart nonetheless, she knew she deserved punishment but did he really need to take away the one thing that brought her happiness? Not that mattered, she was easily replaceable. SOL tech could easily find some cuter, perkier, and had greater duelIng skillls. Bonus points if she was like that in real life as opposed to being plain, boring, and only pretending to be a carisma duelist. The real sad thing was that It wold be pointless to make a new account because Akira could easily trace it back to her. "Now, do you have anything else you want to tell me, or are you through causing trouble?"

She'd been waiting for this. Should she even bother asking? Akira obviously didn't trust her, even more so now, but if she didn't she may be wasting a once in a life time chance. "Ummm...Yes actually. I know I don't deserve it after all the trouble I have caused, but I wanted to let you know, I was invited to... next Friday's freshman ... dance ..."

Akira cocked an eyebrow, this was a surprise. Aoi wasn't particularly fond of enough of any of her peers to say yes. So why was she bringing it up? "Oh did you say yes?"

"No, I wanted to check with you first, Onii-sama, considering the sitaiton I am in."

Akira sighed, when would Aoi learn to be more assertive and stop asking him for every little thing? At least she understood she was in trouble. Although, part of him wanted to say 'no' to teach Aoi a lesson. To let her know what she did was unacceptable and that maybe now she would FINALLY listen to him. However, another part of him wanted to say 'yes'. Maybe now Aoi would finally start to come out her of her shell, now that sombody had finally reached out to her. Start living , enjoying, loving life and herself in the real world instead of just Vrains. A third part of him thought it strange. Aoi never showed interest in these types of events before, she didn't even go to her middle school graduation dance, so why now? Then it hit him "Did one _those boys_ ask you ?" Aoi bit her lip but nodded and Akira let out a deep breath."Aoi you know how I feel about you hanging around that club. They're not blackmailing you, or anything, are they?"

Aoi tensed up, it was his idea that she joined that pathetic club to begin with. If she didn't have one non-Vrains acativity he would threaten to shut down her account. Besides, her joining the duel club meant that she could 'scout the terrain for Sol-Tech.' Not that it mattered. Den Academy's Duel club was so bad they didn't even qualify for the private. school-district run Duel Monster tornements. "No, Onii-sama, the guy I was asked by only joined last week. He hasn't asked anything of me, not even a new deck. He says he wants someone to spend time with for the evening and nothing else." She added, purposely leaving out their second interaction.

"Someone to spend the evening with?!" Akira repeated with a face that Aoi never had seem before. "Aoi,are you sure of this boy's intentions?" Images of his sister being forced up against a wall and being forcefully kissed and fondeled by a group of not too-good looking boys flahsed through Akira's mind.

"Onii-sama, please. It'll take place in the gym, which will be full of people, and as far as I know none of the other club members were able to find dates so none of them will be there" Aoi trembled slightly. She knew her voice dripping with a mix of desperation, naivety, and just plain needy. With Akira taking away her account her options for Friday night were to either go to this stupid dance and get to know other people in the real world or stay at home and mope all night. "And...I _**want**_ to go Onii-sama, please."

Akira closed his eyes, considering this. After that stunt his sister pulled, dueling Playmaker, she didn't deserve _anything_. However, if Aoi failed to grasp this opportunity to get closer to her peers, another chance may never emerge. Speaking from his own school experience's, kids could be very unforgiving in that regard and may not be willing to give Aoi a second chance."Please, Onii-sama. I really, really want to go." Aoi's eyes then widened to heart melting proportions . "Please."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Sorry for the wait it took me awhile to see how to go about this. First it was going to be a "small town Au", but that lead to some unnecessary complications so I made this more non-canon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed til next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 (preview)

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains, or A walk to remember, that honor goes to Konami and Nicolas Sparks**

 *****Before you read, two things:**

 **Since I uploaded this last August, sorry for the long wait, more information about Yusaku's past, Revolvers mission, etc has been reveal making them more sympathetic. While this is still a cannon divergence face I didn't want to stray too far off the path/ make the characters too ooc, so this has been a little tricky. I have also been rewriting bits of chapter one (which isn't updated yet), just a few sentences, so it fits a bit more with the canon.**

 **Also keep in mind this isn't the whole chapter, but rather a sort of preview, a preview that will be added two/ bits taken off when I upload the whole chapter, more on that at the end.***

 **:) Enjoy**

* * *

Just as Yusaku was about to give up and walk away, the door opened and he came face to face with a blue haired man in his mid-twenties. "Good evening. You must be Fujiki-san, my name is Akira." The man said in a calm, but pleasant manner.

"Yes sir, I'm here to take your sister to the formal at my school." Yusaku said, not knowing why he had to call him sir, he just projected that image.

"Of course you are, but first I wanted to talk to you. Come on in." Akira opened the door wider and Yusaku stepped into the luxury town house, following Sol Tech's security manager into the front room.

"Take a seat." Akira gestured to the leather sofa that looked as though it was worth more than Yusaku's rent. Taking his seat, Yusaku bracied himself for what was to come.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come down, I was on the phone with someone from Wyoming and you know how the time differences get."Akira sate in the opposite , Italian leather armchair with a big 'I'm-going-to-enjoy-painlessly-torturing-you' smile on his face.

"Thats ok Zaizen-sama,"Yusaku answered, not knowing where the hell this 'Wyoming' place was.*

"Alight then, Fujiki-san, so tell me about yourself."

Yusaku thought it was a fairly ridiculous question, what was there to know. It wasn't like he could say: _"Well sir, I'm the guy who keeps breaking into brains to defend it against the Knights of Hanoi, because your are too incomptent to do so. Oh yeah I also have Ignis."_ now could he? "Well sir, I'm a student at Den academy."

"I can see that go on." Akira said smugly, eyeing Yusaku's obviously worn out uniform.

"I'm a member of the dueling club, though I have only been playing for a couple of months now."

"I see, so what made you want to take up dueling, or for that matter join that pathetic club. Even if you just want to play for fun, you won't get anywhere by hanging abound those losers." Akira smirked.

"Well sir, they are easier talk to and your sister seems to have the knowledge about dueling in school."

"Of course she is, if she would just have a bit more confidence she could easily make the amateur league, maybe in the pro's." Akira's expression quickly turned to one of pride and Yusaku could practically see his head swell. Suddenly , his face snapped back to seriousness and his blue eyes narrowed at Yusaku. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Zaizen-sama."

Akira sort of glared at Yusaku for a long time, contemplating on what to say. He then reach one hand into an oversize vase, pulled out one of the flowers and started twisting it between his fingers. "Why did you ask my sister to the dance?" He finally said.

Yusaku was surprised and knew his exsprsion showed it. "I don't know what your mean, Zaizen-sama?"

"Your not planning on doing any to embarrass her, are your?"

"No sir," Yusaku said quickly, shocked at the accusation. "Not at all. I needed someone go with, she was availbeand, and I asked. It was as simple as that." Yes yusaku had ulterior motive, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Aoi feel uncomfortable, or hurt her in any way.

"You don't have any pranks planned." Akira's blue eyes narrow and his mouth tightened as yusaku shook his head vinously. "Good, now that we are on the topic, you very well know that my sister does not ow you anything. Not money, not dueling gear, not a position at sol tech, nothing, understand?"

"Understand." Yuaku nodded, mentally cursing the duel club. Clearly they'd more than once take advantage of her weak will. 'Just like me.' Yusaku subconsciously gulped. He knew his own tensions with Aoi were less than pure. The whole reason he was asking her was so he could eventually infiltrate Sol Tech, and tie shirk his scholarship duties, but he count let Akira knowvthat could he?

Blue eye closed and Yusaku hoped that this was this was the end of this interrogation.

Nope.

"It is not ofter my sister puts herself out there like this. So if I find out you humiliated, _violated_ , ignored, used her, or hurt her in anyway, of the sort... " his long pale fingers twisted, causing the flower to slap. Opening his hand the once pretty flower slowly drifted to the floor. Yusaku sweat drooped and an invisible shivers went up and down his spine. Nonetheless he managed to keep his composure and nodded.

This went on for a few more minutes, Akira grilling Yusaku on his 'true intentions.'

Thankfully, Aoi finally came down from what Yusaku could safely assumed was her upstairs bedroom and into the front room. "Is everything ok? Your not giving Yusaku a hard time, are you, Onii-sama?" she asked, sending them each a feeting glance.

"We were just visiting." Yusaku responded before Akira could say what a terrible date he was. It was only then when they got a good look at her. 'Oh, so she is that type of girl' Yuskau though, suddenly feeling really stupid in his tatted sneakers .While simultaneous ignoring chibi Kusanagi and Ignis in his brain going 'I told you so' in his brain.

See, Aoi had on an above knee-length yellow dress with a scooped collar and satin sash. It was a pretty dress, one that complimented her lithe figure and legs very nicely as far as he was concerned,except, for some reason that was beyond his comprehension the skirts him was cover in in tiny, holes. 'What a weird choice for a design.'.Yusaku thought, trying to ignore the unfamiliar, but still uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Aoi had taken time to look nice he was in a smelly, sweaty, school uniform and tattered sneakers. Hmph, his scholarship better be worth all this awkwardness, or he would have no problem dropping out.

Akira meanwhile just stood there agast. Where did Aoi get that dress? He specifically told her that even though he was allowing her to attend the dance, she would not be permitted to buy new dress. She already had a plethora of nicer dresses in her closet, not that she ever wore them, so what was she doing in this unfamiliar dated little, hippy dippy frock.

Was this another way of her getting back at him for taking away. her deck?

"Well wend better go." Aoi mumbled. sensing the tension in the room, and wanting to get out as soon as possible, walked over an lightly kissed Akira on the cheek."Don't stay up too late, alright."

"I won't." His face softened significant and anyone could see how much he really loved her and went afraid to show it. Sharp blue eyes flew across the room at Yusaku but gently on his sister "You look lovely tonight."

It was Yusaku who he had a problem with.

* * *

 **Well this seems like a good place to stop. First of All I would like to say I am so, so, so sorry for making you wait so long for so little. I have been writing it is just that college etc, really cuts into my writing time, but I am writing and believe me there is a lot more where this comes from but this was the part I was most happy with.**

 **Also I felt as though I atleast owed you guys a preview as thanks for the support you guys gave me and for making you wait so long.**

 *** If you are from Wyoming, I don't mean to bash you state, it was just that I needed a state that may not be as well known outside the USA as lets say New York, or California and Wyoming is the least populated state so it seemed like the perfect candidate.**

 **Hopefully with my spring break coming up I'll be able to** **update a full chapter and more in the next few weeks.**

 **Lastly I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, hopefully I'll get though all sorted when I release the next chapter.**

 **Once again thank you for reading . Like it, hate it, feel free to give me any suggestions or thoughts, thought please don't flame, in the review section, or save your review for when the real chapter comes out, whatever you feel like, either way they would me most appreciated.**

 **Yujo0147 Thank you, I'm glad you understand ignorer for this story to work Yusaku is gong to need more social skills than that of a sock. Although I can't help but worry he may be a little too ooc, in this part, hopefully it won't seem that way when I add the whole chapter. And Aoi will get stronger, she just needs the right type of push and emotional support. :)**

 **Guest (1) Thank you. :)**

 **PlayAngel Fan Thanks. If Yusaku acted he the way he did in the any way I don't think Aoi would want anything to do with him, and , as I told Yujo0147 this story wouln't work if his social skills here were as bad as they were in the show. :)**

 **NevarSparda2099 You'll see *wink* also you gave me an idea. :)**

 **Hamm-ram, sorry I disappointed you, but I saw this dress online I thought it would Aoi and the story very well. the links and explination below will show you what I mean, but it is fine if you disagree with me. :)**

 **Guest(2), Here you go, thanks for reviewing :)**

 **amh2805246, ahack8672** **well he did, thanks for reading and review :)**

 **lucadina aww thank you, I look forward to see what you have coming up next in your Dark cloud fic.**

 **ThatOneGuy here you go, sorry it isn't longer, *sweatdrops*, thanks for**

 *** bonus* In case your wondering about Aoi's dress, I see that Aoi has a 1960's look, with her lithe body, the girly but still kind of androgynous short hair, and face that the 60's was known for. So I thought it would be fun to give her a cute little 60's dress. I also didn't want her to have too showy a dress because of (insert spoiler here). :)**

 **Here are the inspirations:**

 **The color, style, texture sash and collar come from this design (also the model kind of looks like Aoi only with darker hair**

 **listing/113432064/1960s-party-dress-with-fun-scooped?ga_search_query=party+dress &ref=shop_items_search_19**

 **and the lace pattern and length, but a couple inches longer comes from this design:**

 **listing/232995069/vintage-knitting-pattern-1970s-to-make-a (yeah it is a 1970's design but it still fits my vintage** **mission)**

 **Thank you and have a pleasant evening.**


End file.
